nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gilthunder
|kanji = ギルサンダー |rōmaji = Girusandā |alias = Lord Gilthunder Little Gil |age = 21 |race = Human |height = approx. 185cm |weight = |gender = Male |eye = Blue |hair = Salmon |rank = Diamond |occupation = Holy Knight |abilities = Thunderbolt |equipment = Broadsword |family = Zaratras Dreyfus Unnamed Aunt Griamor |abilities = Thunderbolt |affiliation = Holy Knights |manga = Chapter 2 }} is a Diamond ranked Holy Knight and the son of the former Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. Appearance Gilthunder is a relatively tall man with slightly curly short salmon-colored hair. He has thin eyebrows and a pair of blue eyes. Armor He is seen wearing dark-colored full body knight armor without a helmet and wields a single hand sword. The upper body armor is carved with several crosses and the symbol of the Holy Knights. He also has a leather waist belt fastened on top of his armor. Personality Gilthunder is a cold and cruel individual, devastation a town by stopping its source of income just because he was angry at them. When he learned that a child pulled out his sword , he threw a spear at the town just to check whether it wasn't an accident, even though the town could have been destroyed. However, despite that, he is honorable as he gave Meliodas a final request when he thought that he was dying. He has a desire to kill the Seven Deadly Sins for apparently killing his father and to prove by killing them all that he has surpassed his father. In his childhood, Gilthunder was sweet and friendly before turning dark after the Seven Deadly Sins were accused of killing his father. However, it was revealed that Gilthunder was acting cruel and ruthless as Margaret, the woman he loves, was being hold hostage by a monster close by her, and must join the Holy Knight plan, no matter what. After being freed by Meliodas, Gilthunder return to his old and kinder self. History Back in the old days, Gilthunder was friends with Hauser, Veronica Liones, and Elizabeth Liones and used to play together. At some point of time, Meliodas taught Gilthunder the fundamentals of swordsmanship and "The Way of the Knight". Gilthunder use to look up to the Seven Deadly Sins and wanted to be just like them. During one point, Gilthunder became Margaret Liones personal knight and grew a crush on her during their childhood. During one of his training with Meliodas, Gilthunder grew upset as he believe he will never become as strong as the Deadly Sins or his father, but Meliodas told him to ditch his negative attitude and Margaret came, and told him the The Way of the Knight creed. Margaret told Gilthunder that he should be himself, and not like the Deadly Sins or his father, and she believes that Gilthunder will be the kindest and strongest Holy Knight some day which cheers up Gilthunder. However, the next day Gilthunder came running toward Meliodas and told him to run away with the others. Meliodas was lost at Gilthunder and told him to explain everything, but Gilthunder told him something terrible is coming and if he told somebody, bad things will happen, and Gilthunder has no idea what to do. Meliodas told Gilthunder to calm down by hitting his head and told him what he want to do, which Gilthunder said that he need to protect Margaret, but has no idea how to do it. Meliodas teach him a charm which could cheer him up whenever he feels sad or terrible which was to say out loud that he was stronger than any of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gilthunder said it, which Meliodas points out that he should feel better soon. Meliodas embrace Gilthunder, told him he shouldn't cry, and if he is in trouble, he will come to his aid. Ten years later, Gilthunder was now force to join with the Holy Knights for Margaret's safety and somehow knew of his father true murderer. Plot Introduction arc A day before Meliodas, Hawk and Elizabeth arrived at to Bernia, Gilthunder had had gone then to collect the taxes, and while doing so, had drunk the very popular Bernia Ale. Even though it was the best ale Bernia had ever made, the Holy Knight insulted it and called it "only slightly better than a horse's urine". Mead, angered by this comment, dropped a bug in his next drink, which angered Gilthunder, who, in his anger, sealed the underground water source of the river in Bernia with a sword imbued with his lightning magic. That prevented the villagers from making the ale, which is the sole economic income for the whole village. He was residing in and governing Fort Solgales when he was informed of a child having pulled his sword , and he, deciding to confirm whether this was an accident or not himself, borrowed a spear from one of the guards and threw it directly at Bernia. Meliodas, however, stopped the spear and threw it back, which resulted in the fort's destruction, and Gilthunder's realization that the Seven Deadly Sins were still alive. Forest of White Dreams arc Upon arriving in the Forest of White Dreams by using a gigantic thundercloud and a lightning bolt, Gilthunder immediately immobilizes everyone with his lightning magic. As Meliodas and Diane realize that he is a Holy Knight, Elizabeth recognizes him as Gilthunder, a Holy Knight very close to her father, and a brother figure to her, and initially doesn't believe that he was the Holy Knight who had dammed Bernia's water source, and is greatly surprised when she realizes that he was the one. Gilthunder, informing her that while her safety was the kingdom's priority, she was only a "grain of sand in the path to the Holy Knights' rule", and after releasing her, orders her to leave. She, however, refuses to do so or let him hard Meliodas and Diane, and when Gilthunder kicks a weakened Hawk out of the way, runs towards him. Gilthunder, points his sword at Meliodas' neck, stating that he wants to avenge his father, the deceased Great Holy Knight, Zaratras, and also wants to prove that he has surpassed him, leading Meliodas to recognize him as "Little Gil", Zaratras' son who would often follow the Seven Deadly Sins. Gilthunder then also declares that he is now stronger than any of the Deadly Sins, and offers to unbind the two to fight, but before he could do so, however, they easily break his spell themselves, with Meliodas instructing Diane not to interfere in their battle. As Gilthunder then attacks first using a powerful lighting bolt, the Sin of Wrath easily repels the spell back at Gilthunder, but the latter dodges the attack and moves behind the former, slashing him from behind and causing him to collapse. Meliodas, seemingly in his last moments, is question by Gilthunder for any last questions, with him asking for the whereabouts of the other five Deadly Sins. Gilthunder answers, telling him that while the whereabouts of three of them remain unknown, it is known that the Fox's Sin of Greed is imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth has perished in the Capital of the Dead. Hearing that, Meliodas quickly jumps back up , leading Gilthunder to realize that Meliodas let himself be gravely injured in order to obtain the information. He then proceeds to repeatedly attack him, only for Meliodas to dodge all his attacks. The Holy Knight eventually moves behind Meliodas again and points his sword towards his neck. Diane then suddenly interrupts the battle, lifts him with her hand, and despite his attempts to escape her grasp by discharging lightning, throws him from the forest. Gilthunder is later seen falling down from the sky into a church in a neighboring village. He walks out unscathed from the remnants of the collapsed church, whilst the priests and civilians cry for help. Capital of the Dead arc In the village that is also the entrance to the Capital of the Dead, Gilthunder informs King, who had formed an alliance with the Holy Knights to kill Ban, about Fort Solgales' and Baste Dungeon's destruction, the Weird Fangs' annihilation, and Ban joining Meliodas and Diane. He also warns King to not betray his trust, to which King asks him to keep things such as trust between humans and that his way was more convenient for both of them. Oslo, being as small as an ordinary dog due to not being threatened at all, then enters the room, and informs King about having found his target. King, showing Gilthunder the badges of Andre and his partner, who had been killed earlier by Oslo, then asks the Holy Knight to order his subordinates to not get in his way, lest he shall kill them along with his intended target, Ban. Byzel Fight Festival arc Gilthunder, along with a fellow colleague, Hauser, is later ordered to confront and stop the invasion of the Northern Barbarians' army, which, numbering three thousand, had annihilated many knights. The two arrive on the battlefield on a flying dragon, and after landing on a lightning bolt created by Gilthunder, quickly defeat the entire army with ease. After returning to the castle, the Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus, commends them for their work, and after, Hauser questions him if that "errand" wasn't the predicted Holy War, assures him that it wasn't. Gilthunder then expresses his suspicions of their foe, who has not been predicted, being the Seven Deadly Sins, since four of them had already reunited. After a small discussion on their captain, Meliodas', abilities, Dreyfus mentions the "New Generations" of Holy Knights, with Gilthunder then reporting to Dreyfus about many Holy Knight apprentices, many of whom were considered failures, suddenly and mysteriously gaining incredibly strength, and that he senses someone of something to be the phenomenon's source. After Hauser leaves, Gilthunder goes closer to Dreyfus and informs him silently that the second Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen's, subordinates have been calling for several apprentices. Armor Giant arc When Hauser came back from Byzel, Gilthunder reported told him that Veronica and Griamor were killed during the Byzel event. Hauser ask how they doing to report all this to princess Margaret and Great Holy Knight Dreyfus, Gilthunder told Hauser that Dreyfus lock himself in his private room. Gilthunder look outside and said that things are going amiss and that Hendricksen group of Holy Knights has grown dramatically and they were all New Generation, even stating in the past that Hendricksen and Dreyfus were even in powers but the balance is being broken by Hendricksen and wonder if this was another precursor of the Holy War. Kingdom Infiltration arc Gilthunder wore his normal clothes and visit the first princess Margaret Liones to report Veronica death. Once Gilthunder told Margaret of her sister death, the latter grew anger at Gilthunder, believing that the Holy Knights were the one who killed her sister. Gilthunder told Margaret that it was the Seven Deadly Sins to which the latter refuse to believe since her father form the group and the Holy Knights are the true traitors and curse Gilthunder for working for them. Gilthunder was ordered by Dreyfus and Helbram to stop the Deadly Sins from attacking Liones along with Hauser, Guila, and Jericho. As they walk into Merlin's old castle, Hauser ask Gilthunder taught him how to use a sword but Gilthunder respond that he taught him the fundamental of the sword. Hauser ask if Gilthunder could fight someone he used to look up to which Gilthunder respond that the Deadly Sins are the criminal while the Holy Knights are the one who should stop them. The Holy Knights then sense a sound coming from downstairs which they went and found Diane struck. Gilthunder went closer to Diane, telling her that the Giants are dense being since Diane is unaware how much trouble she is now, but Jericho rush in and try to slay Diane who smash her with her hammer, Gideon. Gilthunder end up saving Jericho, who explain how powerful the Deadly Sins are with their Sacred Treausre. Gilthunder used his power, Thunder Bolt where he injury Diane as Hauser was forced to fight back and used Tempest which their combined their power to create Dragon Castle and sent Diane flying. Diane manger to break free from Dragon Castle and landed back on her feet. Gilthunder witnessed his uncle Dreyfus' use of Break on the Deadly Sin and easily defeated her, sending the giant flying to the populated area of Liones. He soon accompanied his uncle and Hauser as they approached Guila, Helbram and Jericho who were near an incapacitated Diane. Gilthunder soon witnessed his old partner's and Guila's defection when the two rush to protect Diane who had their reasons to turn against the Holy Knights. Gilthunder remained silent during the conversation of Dreyfus, Helbram and Jericho trying to convince Hauser and Guila to come back to their side. After his uncle branded the two traitors, Gilthunder readies his weapon to battle his now-former partner and was seemingly caught by Hauser's Rising Tornado and bombarded by Guila's Shot Bomb in a form of a Combined Technique: Bomb Cyclone. As the two rogue Holy Knights continues their assault, Gilthunder was revealed that he had not been caught by Hauser's twister all this time and attempted to strike Guila from behind with his lightning-infused sword only to be blocked by Hauser. This, however, cancels their combined technique and free Gilthunder's comrades in the process. Still locking weapons against each other, Gilthunder witnessed Guila being saved by Gowther from Dreyfus' Pierce and displayed no emotion when the Goat's Sin of Lust revealed his true identity to the Holy Knights at all. He later witnessed his uncle stabbed through Gowther and later both combatants then froze. When Dreyfus freed himself and collapsed due to mental injury, Gilthunder abandoned his battle with Hauser and helped his uncle to safety. Some time later, he and Dreyfus witnessed Helbram in his true form as a Fairy and full display of his power over the Sacred Tree. While Meliodas and Hendricksen were battling against each other, Gilthunder came down from a thunder cloud attacking Meliodas, who was able to parry his attack. Both exchanged multiple attacks, and both blocking each one of them, but eventually Gilthunder was able to kick Meliodas in the chest and send him back, were he was caught by Arthur. Gilthunder and Hendricksen decided to work together to fight off against Meliodas and the king of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. After Hendricksen insulted Meliodas of his efforts to rescue the princess, Gilthunder and Hendricksen received a full double brunt attack from the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, receiving minor slashes on their faces as they're being taunted to try and stop him then. Gilthunder started to battle with Meliodas, while Arthur fight with Hendricksen. Gilthunder started to overwhelm Meliodas with great speed and went Gilthunder was aboout to finish off Meliodas, Meliodas stop his attack with just his fingers and was in his Black Mark mode. Once Meliodas stop Gilthunder attack, he regain his sword back and went on with the fight, without the Black Mark. Meliodas and Gilthunder battle rage on and shows that both of them are equality match. Gilthunder sent Meliodas flying to a building, but Meliodas stop the crash by putting his feet inside the building. Meliodas ask Gilthunder if he really want to have a death match with him, which Gilthunder respond by using Meliodas old creed of The Way Of The Knight which the creed goes "your eyes are to discern evil, your mouth to speak the truth, your heart is filled with righteousness, and your sword is to purge evil" but Gilthunder now believe that the Deadly Sins have turn down that creed and betrayed the kingdom. Gilthunder claim that he is stronger than any Deadly Sins, but Meliodas just nodded and continued on their fight with full speed. Later on, Meliodas started to overpower Gilthunder, while the latter try to fight back with all his strength, but with no luck. Meliodas try to slice Gilthunder, but Hendricksen appear and strick Meliodas which the latter dodge in time, Meliodas was surprised to see Hendricksen and saw Arthur was defeated. Gilthunder and Hendricksen decided to team up to defeat Meliodas as he was their greatest threat. The Unnamed Holy Knight appear and help the duo to battle against Meliodas. As the trio started to overpower Meliodas and knock him next to a building, Vivian amused that Meliodas is mortally wounded as he had not used Full Counter or his Demon powers, but Gilthunder sense that Meliodas power is increasing instead of decreasing. Hendricksen said that they have miscalculated and knew where the eerie premonition came from. Hendricksen found out that the reason for Meliodas not fighting back is because Meliodas is heightening his utmost power and senses to unleash a one decisive attack. he Holy Knights used all of their power together to finish off Meliodas before he could unleash his attack. Hendricksen summon Hellblaze, Gilthunder used Sword of the Thunder Emperor, and Vivian use Quad-Element Destroyer as Meliodas summon his attack, Divine Slayer. However, Margaret came running toward the battlefield to stop Gilthunder from hurting his hero, Meliodas. However, Meliodas spot something close to Margaret and use his Divine Slayer to kill an invisible creature like demon that was next to her. As Meliodas grin of destroying the creature, Vivian attacks Meliodas, heavily injuring him. Hendricksen rush to Meliodas to finish him off, Gilthunder appeared and cut off Hendricksen arm. Gilthunder, with a tear in his eye, smile and thanks Meliodas for setting him free from the spell as Meliodas smile. As Gilthunder cut off Hendricksen arm, Hendricksen yelled out in anger for betraying him. However, Gilthunder pointed out that he was never on his side to begin with. As Hendricksen try to summon Hellblaze with his left arm, Gilthunder stop Hendricksen and sent him flying. Gilthunder ask Meliodas to leave it to him as it was waiting for this moment for a long time to have his revenge against his father's murderer. After the a long battle, Gilthunder stab Hendricksen and unleash his full power of his Thunberbolt and defeated him. He then reunited with Margaret and joined Meliodas and his company who came after the battle along with Gilthunder's Holy Knight friends (Hauser, Guila, Jericho, and Dreyfus) to rescue Elizabeth. While heading to the castle, Gilthunder explained to Hauser that the Chimera is the reason why he worked for the Holy Knights because that creature will harm Margaret and is lightning-immune if he went rogue. When Hauser apologized for not being there to help him, Gilthunder accepted it anyway. Gilthunder remained silent when King Arthur introduces himself to the group. When Vivian teleported the group to the Lost Forest, Gilthunder held Margaret close to him as the Holy Knight mage proclaimed that they'll never find their way out of the kingdom. But suddenly, the whole group were teleported back and witnessed Vivian being teleported randomly almost immediately. It was then revealed that the one who was doing it, was Merlin of the Deadly Sins who teleported the group to Liones Castle and freed Bartra and Elizabeth. During the event, Gilthunder and Margaret admit that they know Dreyfus killed Gilthunder father and that they were blackmailed by Vivian to keep quiet. After Dreyfus admit his crimes and sent to jail, the castle was attacked by Hendricksen who the latter awaked the Demon blood inside of the New Generation and made them into hybrid of Demons themselves. Abilities/Equipment Gilthunder, like all Holy Knights, has magic that transcends human knowledge imbued within his body, and is among the strongest in Britannia, being able to match entire armies. He is shown to be incredibly strong and agile, easily matching Meliodas in skill and remaining unharmed after being flung from a great height and crashing into a building, destroying it in the process. He is noted to be a Great Holy Knight class according to King. Weapon Gilthunder wields a long sword, through which he channels his lightning magic. The tip of the blade is curved and wider with the ends pointed. Abilities * Thunderbolt: Gilthunder is greatly skilled in lightning magic, being able to use it both offensively and defensively. He can use his magic to further increase his physical capabilities, granting him extraordinary strength and agility. Relationships Holy Knights Zaratras Gilthunder is Zaratras's son. It is unknown what kind of relationship they had but since Gilthunder wants revenge for his death, it can be assumed that they had a good father-son relationship. Dreyfus Glthunder is Dreyfus' nephew. Gilthunder displays loyalty and devotion to the Great Holy Knight though his uncle is responsible for his father's murder 10 years ago. Most likely like Hendricksen he despises his uncle due to his participation in causing his father's death but seems to regard him as the lesser evil as he gives him information on Hendricksen's actions. Hauser Hauser and Gilthunder have greatly different personalities , but appear to fight very well as a team. Hendricksen Gilthunder for the most part followed Hendricksen's orders, but appeared suspisious of his actions as he gave Dreyfus information on his movements. After the creature threatening Margaret was slain by Meliodas, Gilthunder quickly stopped him from killing Meliodas, via cutting off his right arm. When Hendricksen questioned on him betraying him, Gilthunder quickly responded that he was never on his side and then proceeded to fight him, proclaiming his desire of revenge for his father. Hendricksen was then stabbed and brutally hit with the full power of Gilthunder's Thunderbolt ability, quite possibly killing him. Royalty Elizabeth In the past, Gilthunder used to treat Elizabeth as a little sister. However, now, even though the kingdom's priority is to ensure her safety, he says that he doesn't care about her and that she is a "grain of sand in the path to the Holy Knight's rule". However, it was revealed that he never hated Elizabeth as it was an act, and likely still cares for her. Margaret Gilthunder has for more than ten years been in love with Margaret and has made it his sworn duty to protect her. Gilthunder was forced to join the Holy Knights for her safety, during which he took a cold and ruthless persona. After Meliodas killed the invisible creature threatening her, he quickly dropped the act and embraced her, which she returned, after defeating Hendricksen. Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Gilthunder once admired Meliodas and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, even wanting to be one of them. After his father was apparently killed by them, he wanted to kill them for revenge and to prove that he has surpassed his father. However, it was revealed that it was an act and Gilthunder still admired Meliodas, seeing him as his hero. Battles Forest of White Dreams arc *Meliodas vs. Gilthunder: Indecisive Byzel Fight Festival arc *Gilthunder & Hauser vs. Northern Barbarians: Win Kingdom Infiltration arc *Diane vs. Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Hauser, & Helbram: Win *Hauser & Guila vs. Dreyfus, Helbram, Jericho, & Gilthunder: Indecisive *Meliodas & Arthur Pendragon vs. Hendricksen & Gilthunder: Indecisive *Meliodas vs. Hendricksen, Gilthunder & Vivian: Win *Gilthunder vs. Hendricksen: Win Trivia *The Japanese pronunciation of the name, "Gilthunder" can also be "Jil Sander", who is a minimalist German fashion designer. *Gilthunder's sword changes at the start of the Kingdom Infiltration arc to a blade with curvy edges. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights